


Having a good time

by queenf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, enjoy yourself, looks like you got here huh?, well well well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenf/pseuds/queenf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been searching for Sans x Readers tag everywhere and I want to make one by myself xD So this idea came out real fast and soo I think you should enjoy it (!?)</p><p>So it's quite simple, and short, so I don't have anything to say. I'm awkward af so yeah, ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having a good time

Sans walking into the room and seeing you google Sans x Reader smut


End file.
